Some multi-function peripherals have a box function which is capable of saving image data obtained by reading an image from a document, in a document box in a hard disk drive, etc., and later on reading out the image data from the document box to, for example, print the document.
In such a box function, image data that matches reading conditions set by a user when an image is read is generated and the image data is saved in a document box. Then, the image data saved in the document box is used as it is upon outputting such as document printing.
Upon outputting in such a manner as document printing, condition settings can also be set by the user. In such a case, when output conditions which are set by the user when image data is outputted from the document box differ from reading conditions, the image data saved in the document box is automatically edited to match the output conditions and then outputted.
Hence, in many cases, two edits (a first edit for allowing image data to match reading conditions applied when the image data is saved in the document box and a second edit for allowing the image data to match output conditions applied when the image data is outputted from the document box) are performed on the image data. This multiplicity of edits, in turn, can unfortunately lead to degradation of the printed image.